


I’ve been waiting for you

by olicitydaydream



Series: Never grow up [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicitydaydream/pseuds/olicitydaydream
Summary: Oliver Queen loved having daughters...





	I’ve been waiting for you

It could never be said that Oliver Queen didn’t love the fact that he had three daughters. Every ultrasound that revealed another girl made his eyes glassy, and stretched his face into a wide smile. He loved princess tea parties, makeovers and dress up days. He also loved seeing his girls decked out in Rockets merchandise cheering with him wildly at every game. His favourite thing about having three daughters was that he had three beautiful miniature replicas of his wife. I mean, really, how could he not love that?

What he didn’t so much enjoy was the smirk on Lance’s face, or how he breathe out, “Karma is real”, every time he and felicity announced they were having a girl. He didn’t like to think about the reason for that smirk, thinking about his girls and teenage boys, and dating churned his stomach, so he just didn’t think about it. Despite this though he would not trade away any memory or moment with his daughters, and he has not ever wished that one of his girls had been a boy. At this point he was used to only being surrounded by girls.

So when Felicity’s ultrasound revealed they were having a boy, he asked if the doctor was sure, three times. Felicity had squeezed his arm and had sighed, “Finally.” That had surprised him, Felicity had never expressed a desire for a boy, at least not to him. 

After the doctor stepped out to retrieve their pictures, Oliver turned to Felicity and asked, “Were you hoping for a boy?” 

Felicity grinned and replied, “I’ve always wanted a little Oliver Queen running around our house.” Oliver smiled at the glint of excitement in Felicity’s eyes. 

Just as he was about to open his mouth to speak, Felicity started to giggle. “What?” He asked through a laugh. 

“I bet he comes out with a six pack and an arrow already nocked in his bowstring.” Felicity continued to giggle at her own joke. 

“I’d prefer if he came out with glasses and a keyboard, personally” Oliver grinned in response. 

Felicity laughed and shook her head at her husband. “We’ll just have to wait and see now won’t we?” Felicity trailed off, became quiet, and looked at Oliver thoughtfully. “Are you happy we’re having a boy?” Felicity questioned. 

“I’m nervous,” Oliver answered honestly. I’ve gotten used to being surrounded by girls. What if I can’t handle a boy?“ 

"Hon, you’re an amazing father, our boy is going to be lucky to have you, just like our girls are.” Felicity grabbed Oliver’s hand, entwined their fingers and brought them up to her lips. She gently pressed her lips to his knuckles as she whispered, "Trust me on this.” Oliver just nodded his head in response.

As Felicity’s pregnancy continued, Oliver’s nervousness decreased, and he became increasingly excited by the idea of a son. Oliver was ready to have a son that he could raise to be better then himself. He loved his little boy already, and was becoming anxious to meet him. He was coming around to Felicity’s idea of having the best parts of himself reflected in a little version of him.

When Felicity went into labour, Oliver was there for all of it, like he always was. He knew the stages of labour pretty well by now actually, and had gotten better at understanding how to support Felicity through the process. The birth of Oliver and Felicity Queen’s first and only son was quick and easy, well as easy as pushing a human being out of yourself can be. This was Felicity’s fourth child after all, and she felt like she had the whole childbirth thing down by now.

Thomas John Robert Queen was born with all ten fingers and ten toes, with a healthy set of lungs showcased by his loud cry. He looked - as Felicity had predicted - just like his dad, minus the abs and the bow and arrow, of course. Felicity looked up from where she was staring at the baby boy lying on her chest to see Oliver looking down at their son, with wet eyes and a smile that took her breath away. He somehow managed to smile even bigger, “He’s perfect,” Oliver breathed, moving his eyes to gaze into hers. “You did so good honey.” 

“We both did, but yeah, I think that’s the last time I do that.” Felicity replied. 

Oliver huffed out a laugh, “You say that every time hon.” He pointed out. 

“I think I mean it this time.” That’s when Thomas decided to make himself known with a little whine as he struggled to find Felicity’s breast. “Oh sorry baby, you must be starving, it’s a big job coming into the world.” Felicity whispered down to her baby boy, as she helped position him for a feed.

Felicity could barely take keep her eyes open after nursing her son. “I think it’s finally my turn honey, why don’t you get some rest.” Oliver said as he picked his son up for the first time, making sure to secure the baby blankets around him as he did. Felicity smiled and nodded as she finally shut her eyes. Oliver gazed down at the tiny baby in his arms, and stared at him in awe. After three babies, childbirth was still as magical to him as it had ever been. The best moments he’ll remember for the rest of his life are the first time Felicity told him she loved him, their wedding day, and the first time he held each of his children.

As Oliver looked down at his baby boy, he was consumed by the joy of having the son he had never realised that he'd always wanted. Like it was a desire that existed in a part of his heart he didn’t know existed. Having Thomas - Tommy - look up at him, opened up that part of him. He hadn’t realised how badly he had wanted this until he had it. Or maybe he wanted it so badly because he had it. He didn’t know, he didn’t really care, because his son had his tiny hand wrapped around his finger and was staring up at him. Oliver felt his heart grow with love and smiled so widely down at his son that his face hurt. He brought his lips down to his son’s face, and brushed them across his forehead. 

“Hi Tommy,” Oliver whispered. “I’m your dad, and I’ve been waiting for you for a long time. It’s nice to finally meet you.” Tommy yawned and his eyes fell as he drifted off to sleep, safe in his fathers arms.

Oliver Queen loved having daughters, and now, he loved having a son.


End file.
